Fortune
by Within A Tragedy
Summary: Does happily-ever-after really exist? Kaiba and Kisara are together, very in love, expecting their first child... What could make their life more perfect. Or, what could make it worse? This is also on DeviantART, but one story will have a despicable ending, and one will have a nice happy ending. Which will you read?


**FORTUNE**

**Chapter one**

**How it Should End**

* * *

"There must be something more to life

Than just playing the game.

When morals blur into tension

And knowledge only takes you so far,

Do you rely on skill

Or some vague form of hope?"

* * *

His eyes have seen things that not many have seen, and his brain processed them in a way even less could comprehend. He's seen Hell. And that's all he knew. For a lifetime, all he knew was intense hate, remorse, greed... pain. He turned to his right and gazed upon the sleeping girl resting on his arm. She was so peaceful... so beautiful. Much more elegant than other feminine trash who lay waste upon this planet. She was special. And he loved her.

Kisara slept making tiny, mousy noisy while in the midst of a dream. To Seto, she was a treasure greater than anything he could ever deserve, and he valued her as an untouchable deity at times, knowing that he could never truly _own_ her despite the matching bands around their fingers. She was a spirit trapped in a mortal body, and he was simply her guardian and companion.

He would never waste someone as rare as Kisara.

Seto reached over to the covers and pulled them over her bare upper body, protecting her from the December chill. Even though they lived in his mansion which of course has climate control, winter finds its way sometimes. He still can't believe that she agreed to marry him, let alone stay married for almost a whole year now. His hand brushed her stray hair strands away from her precious face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

_How did I ever come to obtain someone as lovely as you?_

The young woman stirred slightly, her eyes opening slightly, only for them to be shut and for her to pull her blankets in tighter.

"I was trying not to wake you," Seto muttered.

She smiled and squeaked out something inaudible.

"Hm?"

"I _said_, 'It wasn't you'. I just felt like being awake," she clarified.

Seto smiled and pulled his wife closer to him. On slow quiet days they'd stay in bed cherishing their company and good fortune. To be honest, Seto liked the dullness of these moments rather than dealing with company stress and the complete dumbasses who walk the streets. No, he'd much rather stay with Kisara.

The young woman snuggled into his embrace. "Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Can we have a baby?"

"I don't know. Can we?"

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Smartass."

The young man laughed. "Indeed." She pouted, frustrated with his ambiguous answer. Seto smiled, though he didn't reply for awhile. Did he want a baby? He's always figured that Mokuba could take over the company after he dies, but that was before he married Kisara, the only person he has ever thought of having and has _been_ having intimate relations with. Still, would he be a good Dad? Or would he be the Dad who never sees their child and misses all their milestones because of his buisness? What he was most afraid of was becoming Gozaburo, the man who raised him.

He started stroking Kisara's hair. "Do you want a baby?"

"You want to hear a secret?" She answered with another question. He nodded and she continued. "Before I met you, I didn't want kids. Not because I don't like kids, but because I wouldn't trust my body let alone my children with anyone less than you."

"That's how I feel," he admitted. "But... I don't know. Would I make a good father?"

She giggled. "Of course! They'll ask for a pony and you'll give them a freaking Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Kisara-"

"And for Easter all the eggs will be blue!"

"Kisara, babe-"

"And I already have a theme for the nursery~"

"Kisara! Jesus you're going too fast." He said this in a non-irritated fashion as he did not want to hurt her feelings. "Let's start small. Like... names."

"Levi."

"No."

"Ed."

"No."

"Kaneki."

"No."

"Joey."

"Fuck no!" He smirked and buried his face in a pillow. "We're not naming our kids after anime characters."

"Joey's not an anime character," Kisara pointed out. A long silence passed before she spoke again.

"Rei."

"...Okay."

"Or Famen, Shiori, Riess-"

"How many kids do you plan on having?"

"One."

"Then what's with the twenty-thousand names?!"

"Her name can be Rei Famen Shiori Riess Kaiba."

Kisara was something else. Seto knew this, and now he's being reminded. "Rei Kaiba" sounded just fine, all the other words are just unnecessary. "Who says it's gonna be a girl?"

"I just did," Kisara stated proudly.

"That's for me to decide, not you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well they say that hard working men are more prone to produce daughters than sons." She grinned deviously. "And if you start freezing your balls you'll become for fertile."

"Freeze my _what_?!"

"You heard me! Go down to the kitchen and dangle in the freezer for a few hours and come back up here."

"Kisara, babe, I love you, but I'm not freezing my balls off for you."

"I'm willing to carry around a human being for nine months, be fat, eat bizarre shit only to throw it back up for God-knows how long, then squeeze it out my birth canal for you but you won't sit in a freezer for a few hours for me?"

He groaned. "I don't even know if we should have a kid. I'm not gonna be there for it as much as I would like, and I know you don't wanna be a stay-at-home Mom."

"We'll figure something out."

"What if it hates me?"

"Will you still love it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Of course."

She grinned. "Then why does it matter? Seto, if you're half as good as a Dad as you are a husband- as my best friend- then you shouldn't worry."

Seto Kaiba has never been much of a family guy. But he raised Mokuba, so it's not like he has no parenting skills what's-so-ever. He looked over at his wife's voluptuous slender body, which would carry and deliver their child. He also looked into her cerulean gleaming eyes, anticipating his answer. If Kisara was ready, then he was ready.

The hand he was now using to brush back her hair now took hold of her shoulder as he made his way over her and laying her on her back.

Kisara's face flushed rouge. It didn't matter how many times they did this, her modesty still made butterflies stir around in her stomach. "Again?"

Seto's cobalt eyes, soft yet sharp, eyed her intently. He almost had a primal hunger for sex when he's around her, not in a predatory way, more of a need and desire for her. "Gotta get some practice in."

* * *

9 Months Later

/'Cause I'm not writing shameless smut\\\

Seto Kaiba yawned tiredly as he was exhausted from all the work piled up. He barely made a dent in the papers he needed to sign off on and he still had to review the new touch screen disk designs. Normally he would have all this done, but Kisara's due date was nearing and he was holding everything off just in case he needed to leave in an instant.

He never thought he would be, but he was actually excited to be a Dad. He's been at every check-up, almost all of Kisara's breathing classes, and has done extensive research of every form of child care. He was there when the doctor said that they were having a girl. _Of course she was right_. Whenever Baby Rei would started kicking, Seto would have a hand on Kisara's belly until he found his baby. He used to do the same when his mother was pregnant with Mokuba. The only thing that was different was that Rei was _his_.

Today was an abnormally cold day for it only being September. Seto told Kisara to stay in today- he was being overprotective thinking that a little wind chill would do much of any harm. She was probably in the nursery or in their room when it happened. When the screaming started.

Immediately Seto jolted up from his seat, not yet moving. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the T.V.. Maybe she just saw a cockroach. But then he heard another scream.

"SETO THE BABY'S COMING!"

There was no hesitation this time. He could've ripped the door open- he might have- since in his rush there were no barriers keeping him from his wife and child. The size of his mansion didn't help either. He knew about where the scream came from, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He just ran down the hallway until he heard something else.

"KISARA!" He called out, hoping for her to answer.

He rounded a corner and not three feet later did his body make contact with some invisible force; something strong enough to for him to rebound off of it a few good feet. As the hard floor made contact with the back of his head, he couldn't help but wonder what form of "Shadow Realm"-bullshit would manufacture a force field in his own house. ...Except it wasn't a force field. It was Saran wrap.

Laughter came from the other side of the plastic, which was taped at the hinges of open parallel doors, as Kaiba slowly made his way to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head. _That's gonna hurt like a bitch_.

Mokuba appeared besides Kisara, holding his sides and howling in mirth. "Oh my fucking God that was too perfect!"

Mokuba, now almost eighteen, was holding up to Seto's height expectations as well as his build looking similar to the older brother's. His raven hair was cut much shorter and his once childish eyes had at some point matured into bold violet orbs. The little spoiled brat he once was is gone; replaced by the young man Seto raised him to be.

Kisara, Seto's nine-month pregnant wife, was also finding an abundant amount of joy from the prank. Her artic tinted hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and her wisteria maternity dress made her swollen abdomen look like some type of berry. Seto couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at her.

"You okay babe?" Kisara giggled as Seto slightly staggered upon standing back up.

He shook his head, not in disapproval but more so because his bangs were in his eyes. "I'll live." He made his way to the Saran wrap wall. "You're not really in labor are you?"

"Well I'm one centimeter dialated the last time we-"

"I know that, I mean did your water break?"

She laughed. "Seto, if my water actually broke, I don't think I would be this calm."

"Plus you'd have like pee all down your leg, right?" Mokuba teased.

Kisara playfully hit him while Seto let out a sharp laugh. "It's not _pee_! It's baby water!"

"Baby water? What the fuck is 'baby water'?" Seto added. This made his wife pout. "Hey, Mokuba, cut this stupid thing down would you?"

The younger Kaiba went into one of the open doors the wrap was taped to and returned with a pair of scissors. He then proceeded to stab the paper with the item and tear the first portion down. Shortly after the rest of the Saran wrap was torn down into a plastic pile. Seto plans to never have plastic wrap in his home again. _Screw the food, I'm not running into anymore plastic walls._

Seto walked straight up to Mokuba and put the younger into a headlock then gave him a well-deserved nuggie. "You little pain-in-the-butt!"

Mokuba wiggled out of his brother's grip. "It was Kisara's idea!"

He glanced over to his wife who failed at containing her devious smile. His arms rested on the sides of her extended belly and he pressed his forehead on hers. "Is that so?"

Kisara chuckled. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't risk hurting my girls." Seto kissed Kisara softly then added, "Either of them."

* * *

A/N: Wazzup? If you've seen my deviantART stuff, then you know that this story is both there and here, but one will have a fluffy cute ending and one will be mortifyingly horrible that it will scar you for life. And I'm not saying which is which ;P Russian Roulette FanFiction-style~


End file.
